


Popsicles and Dicks

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Bukkake, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Oral Penetration, Exhibitionism, Filming, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gangbang, How Do I Tag, Huening Kai-Centric, I Tried, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Popsicles, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Hueningkai has been into popsicles lately, having a oral fixation is not helping him at all, he always need something in his mouth.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Popsicles and Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> You can check the artwork in here~ he's so pretty right?  
> https://twitter.com/bottmsoob/status/1324704014424973312?s=19 (Sorry can't draw dicks so I replaced it with a bunch of   
> popsicles)
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

Hueningkai has been into popsicles lately, having a oral fixation is not helping him at all, he always need something in his mouth.

The members start noticing it too, the way their maknae had bought a lot of popsicles from the convenient store from across their dorm, having lollipops in his pocket when he needs something in his mouth or the way he sucks his thumb when he's sleeping with his plushies.

They're not gonna lie, everytime there's something in the youngest mouth, the members always watched him, loving the way his plump lips wrapped around the popsicle he's eating, twirling his tongue at it and swallowing it whole to prevent it from dripping from his clothes, surprisingly, Hueningkai doesn't have a gag reflex.

_____

That's when they think of a plan, cornering Hueningkai at the backstage after their performance, they shoved themselves to a small dressing room, all of them surrounding their maknae who's kneeling at the center. The youngest blinks at them, gasping when they take their dicks out in front of him.

The oldest of the group steps foward, looking down at him.

"Hyuka do you want to suck? It's even better than those popsicles you been buying~" Yeonjun said as he slaps his dick softly at Hyvka's cheek, before he aims it at his lips, making the tip of his head kiss the maknae's lips, without any word, Hueningkai opens his mouth, and unconsciously licks the tip, furrowing his brows at salty taste.

He didn't think much of it as he swallows the head, moaning softly when he finally have something in his mouth,

"Yeah that's it maknae, at least you can save money from buying those popsicles"  
Someone from the back ruffles his hair.

He starts bobbing his head to the length, looking at Yeonjun who has his eyes closed, biting his lips from the pleasure, that made Hueningkai sucks harder.

He flinches when there's a spongy head pokes at his left cheek, his eyes glancing at the side, he sees his gum, who's grinning at him, his dimple showing, eyeing him with lust.

"Come on baby, suck mine too hmm?" 

The youngest obeys, he pulls his mouth away at Yeonjun's dick and turns his head to S××bin's direction, he licks his lips at his gum's length, never expecting him to be that big, If Yeonjvn is long and fits his mouth perfectly, his other hyung is big and thick, his heart beating fast at excitement and nervousness, how can he fit that in his mouth?

He encircle his hand at the length first, moving his hand up and down, he stares at Soobin's length, watching how it pulsates at his hand, veins evident and the head blushing red, Hueningkai licks the head, swallowing it slowly, feeling his mouth getting stretched from the girth, he almost gags when it hits the back of his throat, his nose almost touching Soobin's pubes. 

He starts bobbing his head, breathing through his nose, he closes his eyes, sighing, good thing he doesn't have a gag reflex but his jaw hurts from how thick it is.

Suddenly, two different hands grabs his two wrists, lifting it up and place it to their dicks, Beomgyu and Taehyun,, he start jerking them off at a fast pace, flicking his wrist and massaging their balls, smiling when he hears their moans of relief.

Yeonjun grabs his hair gently, pulling him off to Soobin's and lead his mouth to his, Hueningkai swallowing it happily and start bobbing his head again, he takes turn sucking his two hyungs off as he jerks the other two, putting pressure at the tip of their dicks and tracing the veins of it with his finger. The small dressing room was filled with wet noises and moans of pleasure.

Hueningkai looks up when he notice that his two hyungs grows quiet, seeing them making out together, Yeonjun dominating Soobin with ease, the oldest trailing down to leave bite marks at their leader's neck then coming back up to fuck his mouth with his tongue, Soobin whimpering as Yeonjun bit his lower lip.

Hueningkai moans at the sight, finding it hot on how the two oldest kiss in front him while he's on his knees, sucking them both off.

At his side, he can see Taehyun filming him with his phone, he throws a peace sign at his direction, winking, the blond let's out a chuckle at the cuteness of their maknae, how can he look so adorable and erotic at the same time? An angelic face with a sinful mouth, that's red and slicked with saliva and pre come, slowly dripping at his mouth. 

____

When they feel they're gonna come any moment, the youngest suggests them to paint his face with their come, the members groaning at the request of their maknae, they nod in agreement. 

Now they're close to the maknae's face, jerking off their dicks at him, their movement getting sloppy as they chase their orgasms, Taehyun coming first, letting out a groan as he aims his length to the youngest's face, one by one they start spurting their release at him. 

Hueningkai closes his eyes, as he opens his mouth, and lets his tongue out, the come landing at his hair, his cheeks, every part of his face, even his neck and clothes. 

He makes a little happy noise when it landed to his mouth, gulping it down, loving the taste of his hyungs come. Beomgyu scooping some come off of his cheek with his finger, the youngest laps his finger off heartily, sighing at the salty taste of come that explodes to his taste bud. 

After that, they started cleaning him with tissues, but not without taking a picture of it first, showing off his tongue as the sound of the camera shutters. Then the members start cooing at him on how good he is, praising him, Hueningkai loving the attention as he smiles at them, giggling. 

Looks like he has a new favorite thing to suck on.

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end!! Congratz–  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
